Most writing instruments include an elongated tubular body (i.e., the writing instrument body) containing a writing medium, such as ink or pencil lead, or a highlighting medium, such as yellow, green, and pink highlighter ink or the like, and have a writing end at which the writing medium is exposed for contact with the writing surface, such as paper. Because users often grasp at least fine writing instruments tightly, gripping devices have been provided to assist a user in manually gripping a writing instrument, such as to impart comfort and increased control and thus improved legibility in writing. Moreover, such gripping devices are typically positioned to be held close to the writing end of a writing instrument to allow relatively fine control for writing, for example, words or symbols. The writing instruments are generally characterized by a smooth exterior surface typically formed of plastic or other hard material. The exterior surface may be attractive and pleasant to the touch; however, it can be become slippery or dirty during use, resulting in writer discomfort and impaired use and reduced legibility.
Writing instruments for fine writing, such as pencils, ball point pens, roller ball pens, and porous point type pens, are typically grasped and held by the user in close proximity to the writing end for fine control. In contrast, markers, which typically comprise a felt or felt-like nib at the writing end (in contrast to the writing point of fine-writing instruments) typically are grasped centrally and moved with wand-like movements. Such movements may be associated with the nature of the writing instrument itself. For instance, when writing in such a quick or non-precise manner, a marker is typically held in a central region (i.e., approximately equidistant from each end of the marker) and used in the above-described wand-like fashion. The felt or felt-like nib increases the flow of writing medium to allow quick or non-precise writing. The nib further allows a writing medium to flow to the nib when writing on vertical or non-horizontal surfaces. Thus, markers may conveniently be held in a horizontal or inverse vertical (i.e., upside down) plane, as is typically the case, for example, when used by plumbers, movers, teachers, lecturers, etc. Once again, grasping the marker in a central region is more convenient than closer to the writing end in such orientation.
Markers generally are not provided with gripping devices to enhance gripping of the marker. Moreover, gripping devices that have been provided on markers have only been positioned close to the writing end of the marker, like gripping devices of fine-writing instruments, to allow relatively fine control for writing, for example, words or symbols or other indicia.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gripping device configured for use on a marker to impart and to enhance comfort during all typical uses of the marker. In addition, there is a need for a gripping device for a marker formed from a material that is comfortable and easy to grip, yet also particularly well suited for the environment in which the marker is used.